The Curse
by Acid Fish
Summary: A new Age is dawning, with new crimes, a dead mayor, and many new faces that are sure to appear, how will the Powerpuff Girls, along with there children, be able to stop a new threat that is boiling right under there very noses. Rated T for violence in later chapters and some language.


**- Townsville**

Two eyes beamed from the dark night sky, the rain and thunder struck down with enough ferocity to scare away any who would dare brave the weather, this one silhouette stood, hundreds of bodies scattered around it, two flashes of light appear as two adults land on the ground, three more lights follow afterwards as three children land near them, the figures eyes slant as it traced over the outline of the two Powerpuff Girls, all grown up, and then to the new Powerpuff girls.

Blossom steps closer as she says," For the deaths of all of these citizens, we are placing you under arrest, The Pit will hold a special chamber just for you, just like all the other criminals who would dare lay a hand on our citizens." The figure took a step closer, lightning struck down behind it, illuminating the figure, Blossom's eyes widen, surprised by who the figure was.

**- Five months earlier -**

Blossom hovered above the city along with her two sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup. Blossom was wearing a bright red light weight jacket that wrapped perfectly with her frame, along with her white pants she had a pink belt with a triangular symbol on it, each corner was a different color, pink, blue and green, representing there colors, she wore a similar style of shoe which were black Mary Janes.

Bubbles spun next to her as she hugged her stuffed toy Octi, even though they were all 32, she still could never give up her favorite toy, Bubbles wore a bright blue jacket that was a bit smaller then her actual frame, showing the bright baby blue shirt she had underneath it, she was wearing white pants with a similar symbol along her bright blue belt, ending with the same shoes.

Buttercup emerged from behind both, her mind wrapped up on other things then the particular flight they were soon to most likely be engaged in, Buttercup wore a black leather jacket which was loosely wrapped around her, underneath she had a dark green shirt, wrapped around her shoulder she had a metal chain, attached to it was the symbol like the other two had, a spiked belt was wrapped around her black pants before going over her black combat boots.

Buttercup turned her head slightly to look at the three girls flying behind her, the three were the younger Powerpuff Girls, Bubbles had two children and Blossom had one, Buttercup had a son however, who didn't do much outside of his room or chamber, Blossom's daughter was Rose, she was nine and the eldest of the girls, she wore a pink suit that covered her entire body, along with a pair of red boots, gloves, and a belt with a red circle on it.

Bubbles had two eight year old twin girls, Crystal and Angel, Crystal had a shimmering blue suit that covered her entire body, she had a pair of light blue boots, a pair of light blue fingerless gloves, and a blue belt with a shiny blue circle on it, Angel was wearing a bright white suit covering her entire body, she had a pair of silver shoes, a pair of silver gloves, and a silver belt with a white circle on it.

Buttercup says turning," Do we have to bring them along on this mission; it's not even that big of a threat is it?" Blossom sighs before replying," No Buttercup, that's not the way things go, they need all the experience of fighting so they can take on our title of Powerpuff girls." Buttercup closed her eyes before focusing on the trip to the town hall, the mayor called them for an emergency.

The six quickly landed and flew into the building, knowing well to get there fast in order to make sure everything was alright, the mayor smiled and waved them over as they entered, hopping from his chair he says," Oh girls I'm glad you're here, there is some disturbances at the local town market, they say five scary goons keep stealing from there shipment, Ms. Bellum told me to read this letter to you, did I do it right?"

Bubbles nodded her head happily, the mayor was always so silly, she liked that about their mayor though, he saw life in a fun way, turning they each blast through the halls again, upon sight of there target the three land and quickly survey the area, the three girls arriving when the signal for it's safe is made.

A shadow suddenly emerged, the tint of glasses revealed the leader of the GanGreen Gang, Ace snapped his fingers as he says," Well if it isn't the Powerpuff girls, and there three wittle girls, hey boys what do you say we show them some of our new found abilities huh?" Four more shadows emerged, his four goons appearing as well.

Snake says with a smirk," Yesss bosssss, letssss sssshow themssss." Grubber leapt out first, instantly launching several bubbles at the girls, taking evasive action they each hop out of the way, the bubbles explode outward, the three little girl barely avoiding the strange substance, Snake lashes outward, his body morphing as he tries to constrict Rose, Rose spins before kicking him in the face.

Snake was flung backwards, but to his advantage as he wrapped around Angel, who was backing away from Big Billy who was rolling around like a ball, He began to constrict her as soon as he wrapped around her, a sonic scream escaped her mouth as she gurgled slightly from the pain, Snake however released her, having to cover his ears from the piercing noise.

Angel fell to the ground, gasping for breath, her whole body fidgeting from the harm to her body, Billy began to spin faster as he rolled towards her, Crystal suddenly appeared in his way, her entire body turning to crystal, Billy fell down like a tree as soon as he made contact with her, part of his face and body were scratched up as blood began to drip from where she cut him.

Angel turned to face them, tears suddenly fell from her eyes as she continued to cry, the sky above them suddenly became dark and rain began to pour down like crazy, a bolt of lightning struck down instantly striking Snake, Snake screeched in agony as his entire body lit with a yellowish glow, as soon as the lightning was over Snake fell to the ground his body unresponsive.

Angel instantly rushed to his side as soon as she saw him, placing her hands on him he began to glow a bright white color, he suddenly jolted back to life, gasping for breath as he shook. Ace flipped a coin into the air, striking it with his hand he sent it towards the girls; it ignited, only giving them a few seconds to move.

Bubbles and Blossom both took his sides, he flung several more coins out, Buttercup who was fighting both Grubber and Little Arturo, didn't see them until three of them struck her in the back, she was send flying outward, slamming against the ground and crashing into the market building, several tons of rubble falling on top of her as soon as she struck it.

Ace dodged both girls barely before tossing more coins out, both girls struck them back however, Ace being caught in the blast range; falling to the ground he hit the pavement out cold. There was a sudden burst of energy as the rubble that was on Buttercup was sent flying off, both Billy and Little Arturo getting knocked out by the chunks of rock hitting them.

Buttercup clutched her side as she fell to one leg, blood poured from the wounds along her back, the metal shrapnel was sliced into her spine where the coins exploded at, Blossom and Bubble instantly rushed over, Buttercup however didn't stay where she was, moving outward she was headed directly for Ace, both noticing the energy spiraling within her hand.

The two both jump to stop her, Bubbles hitting into her side as she grabbed her, Buttercup instantly recoiled breaking the hold, her energy striking her stomach as soon as she landed on her arm, blood pooled on the ground from the wound within her stomach, Bubbles and Blossom grabbed her, trying to stop the bleeding before they went to the professor.

The Professor was overwhelmed as soon as they arrived, never had he wanted to see any of his daughters hurt like this, the Professor instantly rushed her into his laboratory, ordering everyone to stay out as long as he was in there working, it would take patience and time to work with her, the Professor pulled out three vials of Chemical X, administering them into her wounded body parts he allowed it to help the healing process.

The Professor soon found a problem as he scanned over her, there were countless shards of thin and large pieces of shrapnel lodged within her spine and her body, he was working on several tools when he heard shifting on the medical table behind him, turning he noticed that Buttercup was moving slightly, her head shifting as she tried to move.

The Professor says quickly," Sweetie don't move, try and stay still; there are still several tests I have to run before I know what to do." Buttercup asks," How bad is it dad?" The Professor sighs before saying," I don't know sweetie, Chemical X heals wounds to the body, but these strange metal blades within your body won't be easy to get out, there is a chance I can't even get them all out, just rest and I will continue my work okay."

Buttercup was soon asleep again as the Professor continued to type on the computer, walking over he pulled from his person a small tool, slowly he began to take the shards out, before he was able to get many out he soon found a terrible problem, the shards could fracture the bones, sending them into her spine and it would cause more problems.

Bubbles sat within her father's home, it had been such a long time since they actually walked within the rooms of her home, as soon as she opened their old room it brought a wide smile to her face, all of their old toys and there old bed still remained within, fresh and cleaned by the Professor to keep it like he would always remember them.

She wandered through her old toys, each bringing her back to happy times, times that seemed so far to her, those days things seemed simple, sure the villains were tricky, but it seemed to increase when they were older, the villains schemes changed, and it seemed it was truly a fight for life and death, never had she felt that in her childhood.

Her thoughts were brought back by a knock downstairs, Blossom was nearby as she floated to the stairs looking down, not another second later and there was another knock, they heard from behind it," Hey Utonium, I know you're in there just let me in." The two instantly recognized the irritated voice of Cane, Buttercup's son.

Floating down Blossom opened the door to let him in, Cane was standing sideways at the time as he turned slightly to look to the door, his hair slightly moving out of the way of his site to look at her, pushing his hair aside he says," Oh it's you two, what brings you to Utonium's house, aren't you usually fighting crime or something, too busy to normally drop in on the old guy?"

He flicked the hair from his face again as he looked to them, his bright green eyes looking them over, Cane was 15 years old, he wore a black trench coat that had three silver buckles along it, two of which were used, underneath he was wearing a black shirt that was cut slightly, he had black jeans with a chain attacked, at the end of the chain was a strange black metal claw, he had on a pair of black fingerless gloves, and steel boots.

Blossom responds," We do pop in occasionally to say hi to our own father." Cane sighed before saying," Alright then, I was just asking is all, where is my mom anyway, the news hasn't shown anything yet, actual come to think of it, it should be on soon, but that doesn't really matter to me, I want to know what happened?"

Blossom would have responded but the Professor's lab opened, stumbling out slightly, the Professor helped Buttercup, who has a brace like restraint along her chest and spine, all three turn to look at her, the kids running around stop when they notice the strange thing, Buttercup growls as she says," quit staring like that, Cane did you finish your training?"

Cane nodded his head before saying," I may have lied though when I got here, there is something I need you three to see, it will interest you more than me." Turning Cane charged lightning into his hand, turning the T.V. on as he shocked it, the news was already on however a man was shaking as he said," And… and the girls seem to… to be spreading apart do to their…. There fragile natures and that….. That Buttercup is the link….. Link that will draw… draw the-"

The man was silenced instantly as he was literally blown into pieces, the camera turned to face a half mechanical freak of nature, his mouth separated from his jaw before it adjusted back to normal, two gears spun to open and close it he spoke with a mechanical voice as he said," Hello Powerpuff Girls-s I have seen your progress-s over the years and must-t say that you are quite-e fascinating to me-e, I have figured out-t your weakness however and I know how-w to defeat you, however I will-l be giving you one chance-e to try and prove yourselves-s of my level, meet me-e at the top of the town hall-l of this city at 12 am, or if you-u can't get that midnight-t, be there or the town hall wont-t."

The being instantly fled the scene as soon as he finished, the girls each turned to look towards each other, what could he have possibly been planning, turning Cane sighed before walking away, Blossom turns before asking," Cane, where are you going?" Cane smirked before saying," I want to go say hi is all?"

Static electricity surged through his eyes as he said this, making them light up, he was gone in an instant however, Blossom not even able to respond, the Professor smiles before saying," He really is your son Buttercup." Buttercup smirks before replying," Yes I know that, he wouldn't be able to sass Blossom like that if it wasn't for me."

Rose walking forward asks," Mom what does that man want anyway, why would he just kill that man without any meaning behind it, why does he do that?" Blossom sighs before saying," That's just how some people are Rose, these people do that, there the bad people, the people who should be in jail, which is why we need to stop him, me and Bubbles will head out, Buttercup stay here and rest, you need to he-"

Blossom turned to see that Buttercup was no longer there, the Professor blinked three times; she had been there the whole time when did she leave. Bubbles shakes her head before saying," Oh no we have to go after her Blossom, she isn't in top fighting condition yet, she will hurt herself." Blossom nods her head before they both take off outside, trying to find where there sister had gone.

The two reached Town hall quickly, however there was no sign of Buttercup or Cane, they did however see the man from the television there, turning he says with one eye raised," Well I must say-y, you are very eager-r to die aren't you now-w. Very well we shall start-t when you are ready-y." Blossom pointed to her right before dashing to the left, Bubbles took off in the direction she indicated.

The man waited for them to make there move, both of them rushing out towards him, before they reach him they both turn and fly around him, the wind picking up as he is lifted into the air, both girls nod as he is sucked up, suddenly they are both shocked as lightning travels from the man's hands, the wind taking it both directions as they were forced to stop, falling down instantly he bashed Blossom in the head before bashing Bubbles in the head with a quick flip.

The man floated up before saying," I told you didn't I-I? I know how to defeat-t you already, it is like trying-g to steal from a museum in broad-d day light, if I know your moves-s you can't beat me can you-u?" He was suddenly hit forward as something slammed into his back, spinning around Buttercup gripped her fist in pain slightly before saying," Don't think you can beat me so easily chump!"

The man smiled somewhat before saying," I dare you to try handicap-p, what is it you think-k you can possibly do without hurting-g yourself hmm, your just a useless member-r of their team now, you have no point-t in fighting me in such a state-e, your just in no condition-n." Buttercup went through several shades of anger before fire erupted from her mouth, she instantly rushed out at him, Blossom shouting rather weakly," Don't, he wants you to… do that…"

Blossom was too weak for some reason and couldn't stop her, Buttercup tried to strike him, he gripped her hand and instantly shocked her as he grabbed her, her body lighting up several times before she began to fall, another smile spread over his face before he threw a capsule down, smoke covered both of them and they were gone by the time it vanished, Blossom could only wonder where she was before she lost consciousness.


End file.
